Reincarnation
by Indis of the Vanyar
Summary: (R&J) All the characters are reincarnated, and our heros are in High School. Focus on "Ben". SLASH (BenvolioMercutio)
1. School Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet, thank you very much!

A/n: This is strange, and I don't know what inspired it. Will be SLASH. DOn't like it, Tough.

* * *

Ben watched out the classroom window as a figure darted into the building. _Here it comes. 10....9.....8....7....6.....5.....4.....3...2....1..And here he is!_

"Welcome, Mr. Adams. I'm so glad you could join us today" The teacher said softly.

"Well, I do my best." 'Mr. Adams' said with a grin, before sitting next to Ben.

"Where were you?" Ben hissed.

"Oh, here, there, anywhere really." Ben rolled his eyes and turned back to the board.

'Mr. Adams's first name was Mercutio, do to his parents being Shakspeare fans, and they had been friends since 1st grade. He had a tendedcy to be sarcastic and quote 'Romeo & Juliet' alot. When he had met Ben, he had insisted on dubbing him 'Benvolio' even though it wasn't his name. Ben had a tendency to blend in with the crowd, and they balanced each other perfectly.

And then the Bell rang. Mercutio laughed. "I timed my entrence just right, Didn't I, Benvolio?" 

"I think you need a wake up call, Mercutio. You're just lucky Ms. Ishtar doesn't beleive in Detentions."

"Ah, you worry to much, Grandsire! And don't tell me you have NEVER felt the urge to sleep in."

"I won't lie to you," He said as he pulled his Chemistry book from his Locker. "But, I overcame that urge."

Mercutio laughed. "Peace, Benvolio. Let us away." They arrived in Chemistry, and Mercutio gave a call of "Good Morning, All!"

There was a grumble from the other side of the room. "Shut up, you idiot. Some people are still asleep." And that was Tybalt, et another unfortunate child of Fanatic parents.

"And a VERY good morning to you, O Prince of Cats! How are you this morn?" Mercutio goaded

"I would feel MUCH better if You were impaled on my sword, villian." Was the reply grumble from the head pillowed in Tybalt's arms.

"Oh, I'm sure you would! But, Tybalt, Hun, You have to let it go. I'm spoken for!" Mercutio said with a wink.

Tybalt lifted his pitch black (dyed) head, and glared, before going back to his stupor.

Mercutio chuckled, he loved egging Tybalt on, especially this early in the morning, when he was too asleep to think about what was being said.

Tybalt had dark black dyed hair, and dark blue eyes. His skin was pale, and he was very strong, though you wouldn't know by looking at him. Ben knew that if Tybalt and Mercutio ever came to blows, Tybalt would win.

Mercutio turned his attention back to Ben. "How's Ron?"

Ben sighed. "His still pining for that Rachel chick. God, it's annoying."

"Sorry to break it to ya, luv, but yer cousin's a Ponce" Tybalt muttered as the teacher came in.

"Tybalt! We're going to start now, and if you ever want to pass this class, get your ass up!" The teacher snapped.

Tybalt sat up, slowly, and streached. "Yeah yeah, I heard it all last time." But he stayed awake.

* * *

That afternoon, Ben was walking home from school alone. Ron had goen off to try to win over Rachel, and Mercutio had disappered, giving the excuse of "Sorry, Benvolio. Uncle E. wants me home early. Said he needed my help with something." Ben sighed; Mercutio's uncle was the Mayor and kept Mercutio busy alot.

Suddenly, there was a shout, and Ben ran to the scene. What he saw were two of Tybalt's cronies and some of Ron's wannabe friends duking it out.

"HEY! Stop that you idiots!" Ben shouted. Said idiots didn't listen.

"And just WHAT is going on here?" Ben turned around quickly and sighed.

"Tybalt! Call off your hounds! One of these days someone's going to die becuase of this stupid fued! Can't you just make peace?"

Tybalt laughed. "Peace? _PEACE?_ Ha! I hate that word, just like I hate Hell, your cousin and You!" There was something hiding under the surface Tybalt's mocking gaze as he said this, and Ben shuddered.

"But seeing as how these idiots can't fight; I WILL call them off." Tybalt bent down and grabbed each of his cronies by their ears. "What the hell were you thinking? I knew you were dense, but I didn't think you were insane! Get out of my sight." Tybalt through them to the ground, and they scurried away.Ron's wannabe friends soon followed.


	2. Confrontations

A/n: Thanks for the Feedback. I'm thinking about revising what I have so far after I get it all out.

Disclaimer: Oh, COME ON PEOPLE! I REALLY don't have to say it, do I?

Reincarnation Part 2

* * *

Ben trudged his way back to his Aunt and Uncle's home. He heard a shriek from inside. The door flew open and out came his Aunt Marie and Uncle Jim.

"Ben! Thank goodness you're OK! We heard that there had been a fight between some of Ronnie's friends and those..**people** that hang around with that HORRIBLE Corwen boy...What's his name?" Marie trailed off. 

Ben sighed and took off his jacket. "Tybalt, Aunt Marie. His name's **Tybalt** and he's really not **that** bad."

Marie ignored him. "Yes, dear. Now where is Ronnie?"

"I haven't seen him since an hour before dawn, when I was taking my morning walk through the sycamore trees. He ran from me, so I figured he wanted to be left alone."

Jim Montag groaned. "Not **again**. That boy's been moping there for far too long! When he **does** come home he shuts himself up in his room, blinds shut and that God-aweful depressing music playing non-stop!"

"Do you know what's wrong, Uncle?"

"No. He won't tell me or anyone else who's asked. He's keeping it shut inside. I'd cure him if I could." Jim said. Ben looked around and smiled.

"Look, here he comes. You two go inside and I'll talk to the idiot. If he won't talk, I'll beat it out of him, Ok?" He said laughingly and pushed them back in the door. Ron slowly came up the the path, and Ben proped himself up against a pillar, waiting with his eyes shut.

"Afternoon, Ron." Ben said as Ron passed. Ron stopped and sighed.

"Is it afternoon already?"

"Yeah. Weren't you at school, or are you that out of it?"

"The day's dragging and hours seem like days. Was that Dad who just went inside?"

"Yeah. So what's making Ronnie's hours seem so long?" Be said, pushing himself off the pillar.

"I don't have the one thing that can shorten them." Ron said misserably.

"You're in love?" Ben asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Out of it."

"Out of **love**?" Was the skeptical reply.

"Out of her favor. She **hates** me now."

"Oh, God, that **sucks**"

"I've heard it all, Ben. There's no need to try to comfort me. Why don't you just laugh and get it over with."

"No, I'd rather cry." Ben said. Ron looked shocked.

"What the **hell** at?"

Ben looked down. "At thy good heart's oppression." He looked up with a wide grin on his face. Ron groaned.

"That's it! You've officialy been around Mercutio **Too. Long**. I'm outta here."

"I'll come with you!" Ben followed Ron down the path. "And you can tell me who she is."

Ron sighed again. "She's the most amazing woman in the world and as smart as that one goddess, Diana."

"And I suppose she's also taken a vow of chastity, like Diana, too?" Ben asked.

"You're right."

"Oh, don't be a pansy! Get over her."

"How could I?" Ron asked.

"Go look at other girls."

"No other girl can compare to her. Since you can't help me, I'm leaving."And so Ron left

"If I don't fix this, I'll die trying!" Ben muttered before following.


	3. Discovering the party

A/N: Well, Hullo again. I'm starting to write this just after posting chapter 2, isn't that amazing? I'm on a roll! And, as I re-read the paly, so I can follow it better here, I noticed something. In the list of people invited to the Capulet's party, Mercutio's on the list. Not suprising, becuase even though he's more Monatgue in his alliance, he's still the Prince's kinsman. Did You know he had a brother? Yeah, he's listed right next to darling Merc. in the invataion. Go read it if you don't believe me!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own it.

Reincarnation  
Part 3

* * *

Zach Corwen and Patrick Adams walked into the Corwen home. "So, Mr. Corwen. As I was asking; Is it Ok if I date you daughter?"

Zach studied Patrick. "She's only 13, Patrick. Not old enough to date. When she's 15, maybe."

"Girls her age are dating." Patrick noted.

"True, true, bit they're too young for it. However, if you can win her heart, I will consent. Now, enough of this; Did Tybalt invite you to his party?"

Patrick smiled softly. "Yes, he did. In fact, he's sent some lacky out with the invitations an hour ago."

* * *

Matt looked around helplessly, muttering to himself. "Now where in God's name are these people?"

Ben and Ron ran down the street. "Oh, come on! Just go clubbing with me and Mercutio **once**! I swear you'll have the time of your life!" Ben called.

"I'm sorry." Ron said as he stopped and turned.

"For what?" Ben asked.

"For your broken shin!" He hollered as he kicked Ben hard. Ben held his shin, jumping up and down in pain.

"Are you insane?!" Ben yelped. Ron cackled. "Of course! I'd have to be, to associate with the likes of you and your Mercutio!"

Ben frowned. "He's not **my** Mercutio." He protested.

"Hey!" Matt called. "Do you know where these people are?" He asked as he handed the list to Ron.

Ron looked at the list. "John Martino and his girls like on Wintergreen Dr. Draco Anselme and his sisters live on Genisis Way. Laura Vitravio lives on Deerberry. Aether Placentio and his cousins will be at the park about now. Mercutio and Valentine will be at the Mayors Home. Rosaline will be with Livia Monou who will be at McDonald's oggling Josh right now. Tybalt's cousin Gryps'll be hanging out at the Dojo with Lucio and Helen. Where are they all going to be for this party?" 

"At the Corwen house. As long as you're not Montag's, Tybalt'll welcome any party crashers. See ya there!" He said with a sly grin.

"Hey Ronnie! Your Fair Rosaline'll be there. I bet you Mercutio and I can sneak you in. Then you can compare her to the girl's that're always hanging off Tybalt, trying to get his attention." Ben said with a grin.

"No. No other girl can compare, like I said."

"Oh, you've only ever seen her whith nothing near by to compare her to. She's really not that good for you."

Ron sighed. "Alright, Alright, I'll go if you stop your nagging."


	4. Cute little fluffy angsty scene and some...

A/n: Well, here's the next chapter. We've met almost all the major players, now.

Once again, don't own it.

Reincarnation

Part 4

* * *

Mercutio was asleep, just like any sane person would be (It was 2 in the A of M) when his cell phone went off, playing a Jazz tune. He answered; groggily wondering WHY he had left the bloody thing on. 

"Speak, or I'll kill you." He grummbled.

pause "You shouldn't answer the phone like that, you know." It was a VERY familiar voice

"Benvolio? What the hell are you doing calling me this late?"

"Oh, nothing. I just...wanted to talk, ya know?" Ben was faltering, loosing his nerve, and Mercutio was not going to have been woken up for nothing.

"sigh You had another nightmare, didn't you? You know they're only dreams."

"...Yes. And I know. Would you..."

"I'll be over in 10 minutes. Just...Try to get back to sleep, OK?"

"Thank you." click

Mercutio pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, then climbed out his window skillfully. Ben had been having nightmares for as long as either of them could remember, and many times Ben would call on Mercutio for comfort.

Mercutio climbed up the trellis to Ben's balcony and walked into his room. The room instantly flooded with dim light. Ben sat up on his bed, pale and smiling sheepishly.

"'M sorry I woke you, Mercutio." He said.

"Nah, it's ok. Not like I was having a good dream or anything." Mercutio sat down on the bed. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I...don't remember anything, really. I just...have this **feeling** that something really bad is going to happen. Soon."

"Well, cheer up. It's probably just telling you that you're going to fail a test or something." Ben smiled faintly.

"There it is! Now, c'mon, give darling Mercutio a bigger smile, alright?"

"No, I don't think so." He said with a fake frown.

Mercutio pounced, sending Ben backwards so he was lying down with Mercutio on top of him. Mercutio smirked.

"Now... what do we have here? A Banvolio who won't smile and can't do anything to stop me from making him."

"You **wouldn't**!" Ben hissed.

Mercutio raised an eyebrow. "What are you, new?" And thus he ticked Ben, making him shriek with laughter.

"Merc...utio! St..stop it! My.. some..one will **hear**!" He protested weakly. Just then, they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Ben gasped for air and looked around franticly.

"Quick! You have to hide!" he hisssed. Mercutio dived under the bed with ha wink, just before the door opened and Ben's Aunt Marie walked in.

"Are you alright? I could have sworn I heard voices...."

Ben blushed. "I'm fine! Really! And you must be so tired you're hearing things!" Ben was, unfortunatly, a **very** bad liar. Marie raised an eyeborw and lifted the covers hiding the area underneath the bed to see a grinning Mercutio.

"Hello Mrs. M. How are you this **lovely** night?" Marie rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ben. Hiding boys under your bed! I thought we already **had** this talk." she said with a wink to Mercutio. Ben burried his head in his pillow and screamed. "Now don't stay up too late, you two. You have school tomorrow, and don't forget you'l lbe out late at that party you were talking about, Ben." He had neglected to tell her it was Tybalt's party.

Marie left the room and Mercutio climed out from under the bed.He straightened out his clothes.

"Well, that went better then expected. But what was this I heard about you hiding **other** boys under your bed? I'm hurt, Benvolio! I thought you loved **me**!" Mercutio cried, holding his hands on his heart. He fell back onto the bed and grinned over at Ben.

Ben laughed lightly "Oh, please! You know you're the **only** one i'd have under my bed, Mercutio." He said warmly. Mercutio grinned wickedly and pounced, pinning Ben again. _Well this is familiar_ Ben thought wryly..

"Yes, but what about **in** your bed, dearest Benvolio? Am I still the only one for you?" Mercutio asked, bringing his face close to Ben's, jokingly. 

"I think maybe **I** should be asking **you** that, Mercutio." 

"But of course! Who else could possibly put up with me long enough to get **into** my bed? You always be the only one, Benvolio."

_If only....If only this wasn't just a joke, Mercutio. If only you could see me for real.._

* * *

Jillie Corwen was trying to find the **perfect** outfit to wear. Tybalt was going to let her come to his party. She had whinned and pouted and moped for days before he finally broke down. She smiled as she remembered the look on his face when he said she could come. He had looked like he was in pain. Yes, Jillie was one sadistic little 13 year old. 

"JILLIE! Come Here a momment, would you?" Came a shout from the next room. Jillie ran to where her nanny and her mother were.

Amelia Corwen was a strict looking lady. "Jillie, daughter of mine. I have just received some very interesting news." Her mother said.

"You can't prove I did it!" Jillie protested. Her Nanny laughed.

"Be quiet, Lilly. And it's not that kind of news. I just heard that Patrick Adams is interested in you."

Jillie made a face. "Patrick Adams? You mean that **looser** who's always hangin' out with Tybs?"

"Oh, but Jillie! This is WONDERFUL! He's a great boy, and so very handsome!" Lilly the nanny protested.

Jillie rolled her eyes, before smirking evily. She hid it behind a meek expression. "I shall **try** to like him, if I can. But I won't make any promises!" She said.

"Good. Now go get ready for bed, honey. It's late."

Jillie cackled evily in her mind and she began to plan the torture she would put Patrick through.


	5. Going to the Party

**Reincarnation:**

**Part 5**

A/n: Here's the next chapter. And I still don't own it. More Slash-y goodness.

Ron, Ben and Mercutio were walking down the street towards the Corwin house.

"And just WHAT are we going to tell Tybalt, huh?" Ron asked.

"Why NOTHING, of course. Mercutio was INVITED, and it's a given that I'd be with him. You won't be noticed. Besides, Mercutio could always cause a distraction or something if you DO get caught." Mercutio raised an eyebrow.

"And just what sort of distraction would that be?"

"Oh, I don't KNOW. Grope Tybalt or something. I'm sure you wouldn't mind." Ben managed to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I'm not going to dance tonight, you know." Ron said, trying to at least keep some dignity. He failed.

Mercutio grinned. "Even if you dance with me?"

"You're made for dancing. I'm not. I'd just slow you down. My soul's to heavy."

"Then borrow the Wings of Cupid. He probably won't mind."

"No. I've been struck with his arrows. I can't fly at all."

Ben interrupted them. "I always felt that love could make you fly, really wanted to." Mercutio grinned and shoved him playfully.

"You hopeless Romantic, you! And Ronnie-kins, you should let love be burden. It's a tender feeling, not a heavy one."

"No it's not. It's rough and will cut you. Like lots of thorns...." Here Mercutio grinned wickedly. Ben sighed. He'd seen THAT look before. Here it comes....

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love;  
Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down.  
Give me a case to put my visage in:  
A visor for a visor! what care I  
What curious eye doth quote deformities?  
Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me." Mercutio hollered. Ron groaned.

"Dangit, Mercutio. That gets REALLY annoying. And you can't make me dance. I'm just gonna watch."

"Bah! Now lets go. We're wasting time." They continued walking.

"I had a dream last night, you know." Ron said. Mercutio looked at Ben briefly, before saying

"And so did I".

"What was yours, Mercutio?"

"That dreamers often lie!" Mercutio grinned. Ron rolled his eyes, but played along anyway, knowing Mercutio would continue on this tangent even if he didn't.

"Well, YEAH. When they're ASLEEP." Mercutio winked to Ben before starting.

"O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you.  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate-stone  
On the fore-finger of an alderman,  
Drawn with a team of little atomies  
Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep;  
Her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs,  
The cover of the wings of grasshoppers,  
The traces of the smallest spider's web,  
The collars of the moonshine's watery beams,  
Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film,  
Her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat,  
Not so big as a round little worm  
Prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid;  
Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut  
Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,  
Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers.  
And in this state she gallops night by night  
Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;  
O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight,  
O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees,  
O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream,  
Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues,  
Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are:  
Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose,  
And then dreams he of smelling out a suit;  
And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail  
Tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep,  
Then dreams, he of another benefice:  
Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,  
And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,  
Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades,  
Of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon  
Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,  
And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two  
And sleeps again. This is that very Mab  
That plats the manes of horses in the night,  
And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs,  
Which once untangled, much misfortune bodes:  
This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,  
That presses them and learns them first to bear,  
Making them women of good carriage:  
This is she—"

Ben nudged Mercutio hard in the ribs, just as Ron hissed.

"Shut up! You're talking nonsense!"

"Of course. I'm talking about dreams, you great dolt."

"Come on, you idiots. If we don't hurry, we'll get there too late." Ben said.

"No. Too early. I think something bad is going to happen." Mercutio looked at Ron searchingly a moment, before shaking his head. The continued their walk.

They knocked on the door. Ron hid, and Tybalt opened the door. That second, Mercutio pulled Tybalt into a kiss. Ron slid inside, past Tybalt's body. Ben looked away, a stabbing sensation in his chest. Tybalt pulled away and decked Mercutio across the jaw before turning around and going back inside.


	6. Interlude The First The Movie

Reincarnation

Interlude 1:

The Movie

A/n: :giggles: This just came to me, and I HAVE to type it up. This is an INTERLUDE meaning that it has no real impact on the story.

"Oh, come on! Please Ben, you just have to come with me this time. You'll love it, I swear! Don't you like that CD I'm always playing? It's the Sound-track." Mercutio pleaded. He was tugging at Ben's sleeve and making puppy-dog eyes.

"...Oh, alright. I'll come with you. When is it?"

"This Saturday! It starts at midnight, so I'll pick you up at ten to get ready!" Mercutio pranced away, having FINALLY worn Ben down. He'd been pestering him for months now to go see Rocky Horror with him, but had never succeeded until now.

The Saturday

Ben was dragged by the arm into Mercutio's room. Mercutio began rummaging through his closet, tossing things out that wouldn't work.

"PERFECT!" He pulled out a pair of leather pants and a black shirt with silver-y fishnet sleeves.

"Oh no. I'm NOT wearing that!" Ben protested. Mercutio cackled evilly.

"Oh yes you are!" And then he pounced.

Five minutes later and protests of "I can put my own PANTS on thank you very much!" Ben was decked out in the clothing Mercutio had picked out. Ben sighed.

"Alright then. I'm ready." Mercutio smirked.

"Oh, I don't think so, Ben, dear heart. There are just two more things." He held out what had been behind his back. Eyeliner and eye shadow.

"No no no no no no no no! Get that crap away from me!"

"Ah ah ah. Hold still, angel, or I'll get it all over your lovely face." Ben stopped his struggling. Makeup in the so-called right places was better then having it in the WRONG places.

"Why can't you get TYBALT to go with you? I'm sure HE'D fit in better." Mercutio winked.

"Oh, but we're all about corrupting innocents. Tybs isn't INNOCENT, angel." Ben raised an eyebrow.

"What do you meant by that?" Another cackle

"Oh, you'll see! Now the finishing touch." He picked up one last thing from the bed. A collar and leash.

"Ok. That's it! This is where I draw the line! I will NOT wear a leash!"

"But you're my PET. If they don't see that then they'll try to take you." Ben twitched. WHY had he agreed to this? Because Mercutio had been begging for so long it had worn him down. Like the Grand Canyon.

"Fine. But I won't like it."

"That's all I ask."

They arrived an hour later and began the walk through downtown streets to get from the parking garage to the theatre. Mercutio walked close to him and kept a firm grip on the leash. When they entered, Ben was immediately cornered.

"Fresh meet? Nice, Mercutio. Take him to Him" said the well-endowed pink haired lady who had cornered Ben.

"Of course." They paid for their ticket, and found their way to a black haired person in High heals and fishnets who was facing away from them. Mercutio cleared his throught and the person turned around.

"Oh. It's YOU." The person was a man.... In drag. In fact, it was someone Ben knew...

"TYBALT?!" Ben squeaked. Tybalt looked him over.

"Nice. I assume YOU did this, then?"

"Who else? Now get it over with, Tybs." Tybs pulled out a tube of purple lipstick and marked a V on Ben's forehead. With a sharp glance at Mercutio, He dropped a quick peck on Ben's lips too.

"Dr. Frank-N-Furter, at your...service. Have fun at the auction, luv. I'm sure it will be...Interesting to say the least." And then Tybalt sauntered off; looking for all the world like he belonged on those heals. Mercutio was glaring daggers at his back, and if looks could kill, Tybalt would have dies on the spot.

"Wh...what? Tybalt...He's...Heals...Fishnets..."

"Yes, yes. He's one of the cast members. (AN: Actually, I have no idea how old you have to be to be a cast member. Just pretend, Ok?) Now let's GO. It's almost time for the auction."

Ben gulped. THIS would be fun. He got in a line at the front of the theater with all the other first timers. He wasn't paying attention to what the bids were, but his turn lasted for almost ten whole minutes, it coming down to Mercutio and Tybalt having a bidding war. Finally it came to an end.

"Sorry Doc, I think I'm going to have to end this now so we can get it started on time, and I think I'll give this LOVELY specimen to the NON cast member." Everyone could see Tybalt's playful pout.

"Damn. Can I get a Kiss then?"

"I don't THINK so!" Mercutio glared, pulling Ben into his lap. Everyone laughed, even Tybalt himself. He waggled his eyebrows at the Auction Master.

"What about YOU Kevin? You got plans?" Wolf whistles abound.

"I do now. Ah, but wait. You're still Jail-bait, aren't you?"

"Nope. Just got legal last week."

"Well alright then. After the show we'll talk." Kevin grinned at the audience.

And thus, the movie began. By the end of the movie Ben had made up his mind. And much fun as The Rocky Horror Picture Show was, it was NOT worth staying up that late. It was 3 in the morning when Mercutio dropped Ben off. They had left the theater after a thoroughly debauched looking Tybalt came up to them, more specifically Ben.

"Adams here already knows this, but I'd prefer it if you DIDN'T talk about seeing me here. I DO have an image to maintain, and actually, so do you. Agreed?" Ben had agreed. Like anyone would believe that Tybalt wore drag every Saturday night?

Ben yawned as he slid out of Mercutio's car.

"What was up with Tybalt anyway? He was...acting like.... Uh... you know?"

Mercutio laughed and petted Ben's head. "You're so cute, Ben. But as for Tybalt, Rocky tends to have that effect on people. Night, angel."

Ben then turned to the house and began contemplating his next mission. How to get back inside without his Aunt and Uncle seeing his Rocky clothes and makeup.....


End file.
